Various devices, such as pumps, compressors, fans, aircraft, etc., are designed to displace a fluid. Such devices include vanes, impellers, propellers, augers, etc. in order to accomplish this goal. The efficiency of these devices can be improved by providing an element that is able to displace a greater volume of fluid per rotation or that is able to deflect more incoming fluid when held stationary. Various embodiments of such an element are disclosed herein.